1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet system, and more particularly, to the type that does not require fastening members for its construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metallic cabinets have been design and built for many years. They require to be built off-site after taking the measurements of the installation site. The present invention obviates these shortcomings and permits a user to assemble standard panel members without requiring the use of fastening members. None of the metal cabinet systems found in the prior art have the features of the claimed invention.